


Sunday Service

by Sunny_Summer_Love_AJ, v3ryvelvet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Altar Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Church Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Loss of Virginity, Male masterbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Priest Ben Solo, Priest Kink, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, inappropriate sex, tied up, virgin!rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Summer_Love_AJ/pseuds/Sunny_Summer_Love_AJ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/v3ryvelvet/pseuds/v3ryvelvet
Summary: Father Ben Solo leads a happy, content life leading his parish with his highly anticipated church services. Happy serving his Lord his life is turned upside down when Rey Johnson joins the church.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick back and forth exchange of ideas and we come out with this! Probably a mix of religious traditions but it is fiction after all!
> 
> Unbeta’d so all mistakes are our own!
> 
> Mind the tags and enjoy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Father Ben Solo’s usual Sunday service had began, the pews nearly full to the brim. The village had a buzz about it for the last few weeks, everyone very much looking forward to the Easter service he was preparing to deliver. Not only does he plan to discuss the death and resurrection of Christ, Ben passes the message of _hope_ and that for every new day we get, it acts as a fresh start for us all.

 

Ben knows all about fresh starts.

 

His childhood turbulent with misbehaving and acting out. His mother, the senator, always away, always passing him to the nanny or the tutor. His father always travelling with the military, never there to support his only son.

 

When Ben was old enough to leave home he fucked out his insecurities, he pretended he wasn’t the son of Senator Organa. Just fucked and drunk, attended college only getting skimming through graduation by the skin of his teeth.

 

It was when he settled in his dungy one bed apartment one evening, Chinese food in one hand and his cell phone in the other with the device began ringing. An unknown number disturbing his evening was usually enough to make him turn it off but _something_ made him answer.

 

His mother.

 

Sick.

 

Hours left, maybe.

 

He never did eat that Chinese food.

 

By her bedside Ben apologised for shaming his mother, it was no secret that he fucked anything that walked. His time in college compared to a joke. He made no attempt to talk to his father who _finally_ turned up, just held his mother’s hand and _prayed._

 

_\- - -_

 

_Didn’t expect her to make it through the night._

 

_It’s a miracle, isn’t it?_

 

_Someone is looking out for her._

 

In clothes that smelt of yesterday, his mouth sour with hospital coffee Ben sat in the hospital cafeteria and it was there staring at the bright lights of the ceiling he would give his thanks to the higher being who spared his mother for the rest of his days.

 

When Ben finishes his sermon and his parish applaud him he smiles and dismisses them for the day. The Easter holiday is brought into the grounds of the church. He has organised for an inflatable slide for the children of the community, egg rolling with a buffet. The members of his church have hymns playing through speakers on the bright spring day that chorus with sound of laughter and joy.

 

Yes, everyone enjoys Father Ben’s services. He wants to make worshipping fun, it’s not about being lectured about your sins and if he can make one person share that happiness that comes with attending church then he will be pleased.

 

It’s on that day when he first saw her. All tanned skin and dark hair, blowing in the Naboo countryside breeze. From the circle of worshippers he watched her, watched the way her dress hugged her frame and how she looked at the church with a shy smile. Excusing himself Ben remembers walking to her and introducing himself.

 

_Rey._

 

She had just moved here from the dusky deserts of Jakku. Would she be welcome to join his church?

 

He grinned brightly and told her she’d be welcome day or night, anytime of the week.

 

\- - -

 

It became somewhat of a problem from there, she turned up to Sunday service in a new dress every week. Full of smiles and sunshine.

 

Rey always sat in the first pew, always watched him with genuine interest and wonder.

 

The problem became apparent one Sunday morning when her jacket slipped from the wooden pew, landing in a pile before his eyes. She moved with a grace he couldn’t ignore but when she leant down to get the clothing Ben had seen an eyeful of cleavage that made his cock spring to life behind the podium he preached behind.

 

His thoughts are plagued by Rey. He speaks to her every Sunday first, he somehow bumps into her at the farmers market where they share a walk around the stalls laughing and smiling.

 

She’s so sweet.

 

She confides to him that she has suffered, her childhood spent in foster homes. Parents dead she thinks, can only hope they are. What parent abandons their child? Naboo is her fresh start and for the first time she feels _free._

 

He tells her that she will always be welcome and wanted.

 

Ben doesn’t miss the blush that rises on her cheeks.

 

\- - -

 

He thinks of her when he showers.

 

He thinks of her when he wakes in the morning.

 

He imagines Rey in positions that _must_ be illegal in some places.

 

It’s so wrong, so impure but feels so _right._

 

Ben wonders, does she feel the same way?

 

He has had no woman since he joined the church. Some faiths do not allow for the the head of a parish to marry, do not humour the idea of relationship. You are with God and God alone.

 

It’s not that Ben is apart of one of these faiths, marriage is unusual in Naboo but not unheard of.

 

Hand around his cock Ben wonders, does Rey believe in marriage?

 

\- - -

 

Rey hasn’t turned up for his Sunday service.

 

When everyone stands to leave he manages to speak to Kaydel. Ben remembers Rey telling him that they work together in the local pub as barmaids.  

 

“No Father, she never said anything to me. She got home safe, I know that much. Don’t worry, I’m sure she just slept in.”

 

Kaydel is probably right. Ben knows the pub closes later on a Saturday night and by the time they are finished cleaning and locking up it's closer to three in the morning.

 

With a polite smile he thanks Kaydel and walks his brothers and sisters out of his church and into the sunny Sunday afternoon.

 

Ben ponders going to Rey’s home, he walked her home once after they bumped into one another at the supermarket. He just wants to make sure she’s okay.

 

What if her dreaded foster father has found her?

 

Ben stacks bibles at the end of the wooden pews when he hears the creaky door of the church’s vestibule open.

 

“I’ll be with you in a moment,” he calls.

 

“Bless me father for I have sinned.”

 

Turning on his heel Ben comes face to face with Rey.

 

She wears a white dress, just past her knees. The same blush she wore all those weeks ago is still painted on her cheekbones and it makes Ben sigh. Motioning to the first bench where she always sits Rey moves past him and takes her usual place.

 

“Tell me child...what’s wrong?”

 

Her hands thread and knead together, fright with worry she bites her lip.

 

“I have been having unholy thoughts about someone in power.”

 

Ben feels the usual tighten in his slacks that he has come to know in the presence of this woman.

 

“Tell me more…” He coaxes.

 

She meets his eye and bites her lip again.

 

“I’d rather show you Father?”

 

Ben nods, unable to find the words in his vocabulary.

 

Rey falls back into the church pew, legs fall open showing tanned skin of her thighs where her dress has risen.

 

With a sigh she traces her her little fingers over her skin, Ben doesn’t miss the ripple of goosebumps that follow her fingers.

 

“I can’t stop thinking about you Father.”

 

This is wrong. So, so wrong.

 

“Oh sweet girl, show me then. Show me what you do when you think of me.”

 

Ben doesn’t find it in himself to care. His dreams are all coming true before his eyes. Is it God thanking him? Or maybe it’s a test? He’s more than happy to fail it if it means getting to have this girl in his arms.

 

Ben takes a seat next to Rey. He feels her eyes watching him, looking over his body until she looks at his clothed crotch.

 

When she bites her bottom lip again Ben begins unzipping his slacks freeing his aching cock. Already he feels a drop of precum glistening on top of the head.

 

Rey’s eyes widen and can’t help but moan seeing his long thick cock in person.

 

“Oh Father, it’s so big…”

 

His lips rise into a barely there smirk.

 

“Show me your sins child.”

 

She raises her dress, showing him her bare pussy. His gasp reverberates through the church. Nimble fingers line her slit with a whimper.

 

“I like to tease myself and pretend it’s you doing it to me, Father.”

 

Ben’s breath hitches in his throat.

 

She does imagine him.

 

She does think of him.

 

“Then what do you do child?”

 

Rey’s mouth opens into a small _O,_ pressing her fingers into her soaking cunt, moving them in and out slowly. Once she has gathered wetness on herself Rey gradually move towards her clit.

 

“I wish that it was your fingers Father. I dream about your thick fingers penetrating my sweet virgin pussy and making me cum all over your hand.”

 

His cock twitches, leaks more precum.

 

“You sin so much child.”

 

She nods almost bashfully. As if someone has maybe told a dirty joke in public, nevermind the fact she’s fucking her pussy in the middle of a church. Her fingers circle her clit in slow circles.

 

“Is that how you like it, slowly?” Ben asks, fascinated with how she touches herself. How pretty she looks.

 

He squeezes the tip of his cock suppressing his moan with a sigh. Rey shrugs.

 

“I don’t know, it feels good but I haven’t made myself cum before, Father... maybe you can help me?”

 

He is definitely being tested.

 

Anyone could walk in, in need of his help. They would walk in find them both half naked.

 

With her bare cunt glistening under the light of the stain glass windows Ben decides there and then he would leave the church for her.

 

He sits up and falls to the floor on his knees, pushing Rey’s legs apart.

 

Ben’s hands are massive, she notes as they hold her thighs open. His fingers inch closer and closer to her heat. Before she can beg a single finger moves slowly from the bottom to the top of her cunt, circling around her little clit.

 

“Oh my God,” she moans out, his digits moving up and down.

 

“Oh sweet child, God isn't doing this to you. This is all me,” he said with a smirk. Ben pushes his thick finger into her tight center, both moaning with the touch.

 

“Look at this,” he starts, his fingers slip down her cunt to the wooden bench she sits on. “Such a messy girl.”

 

Ben’s fingers run through the pool of moisture that has gathered on the bench. He rubs it between his fingers and takes it back to her centre, stroking her clit until she begins to shake on the pew.

 

“There Father, there, please don’t stop!”

 

“Oh I won't stop my child. I want you to cum all over my hand like the good girl I know you are.”

 

He pushes his finger deep inside of her, making a come here motion, repeatedly rubbing at that spot he knows will make her body feel like a live wire.

 

“Can you handle more my child?”

 

Rey nods frantically opening her eyes to see him smile. Looking down she watches him add a second finger into her.

 

“Oh Father Ben! please don't s-stop! Something’s happening!”

 

She whispers in a panicked tone. Ben smiles. She wasn’t lying when she said she had never orgasmed before. That’s okay though, he is going to change that. Right here in his church.

 

“It’s okay, just go with it…”

 

“Father Ben, oh my God, it’s- oh _God!”_

 

Her body seizes, the orgasm rips through her body making itself known as a scream leaves her lips. Ben’s finger continues to pump in and out of her until Rey looks down to see a spurt of fluid soak father Ben’s hand.

 

“Oh Father, I’m so sorry, I’m so embarrassed!”

 

Holy shit, he thinks.

 

“No, my dear child. Don’t be embarrassed. That was just evidence of your body being taken care of, you liked it?”

 

Her body quakes and she nods,

 

“So much, I’ve never felt something so good before.”

 

Ben brings his fingers to his lips cleaning them of her cum with a smile. He hums in pleasure releasing the last finger with a loud pop. She watches with wide, dark eyes fascinated by the way he licks his fingers.

 

“Father please I... I want more…”

 

He smiles again with a nod. Taking off his robe and shirt, the collar and all drops to the floor in a crumple leaving him bare chested. Rey can’t help but gasp seeing his beautifully chiseled chest, beauty marks scattered across it.

 

“Come to the altar with me,” he asks giving him her hand to hold.

 

Rey follows him up, legs still shaking. He sees her gulp when they reach the altar. He wonders if some part of her is feeling guilty, they have done this in a house of worship. Grabbing her hips Ben lifts her with such ease, placing her on top of the cool surface. He grabs the hem of her dress and lifts it above her head leaving Rey completely naked.

 

“Your body Rey... sent from the heavens, you are _so_ beautiful…”

 

His hands cup her face, leaning down to kiss her pink lips for the first time. Her breath hitches, whimpering against his lips.

 

It’s so wrong, it’s dirty but this kiss... it’s so sweet, almost loving.

 

“My child, you have not lay with a man before?”

 

“No Father Ben…”

 

He hums, kissing her again while his hands flutter to her still sensitive pussy.

 

“Then I must fix that my child. After all you are getting older and you must know the pleasures of what a man can do… if you’ll have me of course?”

 

Ben needs to make sure she is happy, that she wants him, that she wants _this._

 

Rey answers with a nod and opens her mouth to whisper, “I’ve trusted you from the moment you introduced yourself. I knew then that I wanted this.”

 

She further presents her certainty to the question he asks by opening her legs further for him, cunt on full display, dripping.

 

“Please Father.”

 

Ben smiles.

 

She has wanted him. They’ve wanted each other from the very beginning.

 

Ben pushes two fingers into her warm tight center. Scissoring them over and over to stretch out her tight pussy. His mouth moves from Rey’s, down to her neck  and to her chest with a pattern of wet kisses.

 

“You have such beautiful breasts,” he kisses the hill of her breasts, quick to lick a hardened nipple. “These will fill one day and take care of beautiful babies.”

 

With this he places his mouth on her stiff nipple and begins to suck and nip at it.

 

“Your babies, Father?”

 

He blinks through dark lashes still sucking on her nipples. With a brush of his teeth he lets go of the bud and grins.

 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Be the little wife of the priest?”

 

His fingers move to slip through her folds again.

 

“You’d be so sweet and polite, everyone would think you’re the best wife for me but-“

 

Rey watches with lips parted, listening in awe while he begins to play with her pussy again. “-I know after service, after every bake sale, every charity drive you’ll be at home waiting for me, legs spread like a whore, waiting for me to fill you.”

 

She moans so suddenly, his words shock and arouse her. They’re utterly filthy and unholy and fuck if it wasn’t the hottest thing she has heard.

 

“Yes Father, yes! Let me be your little whore!”

 

Ben lowers his pants revealing his cock again still hard.

 

“My dear Rey, are you prepared? Are you sure?”

 

He has to be sure.

 

“Fuck me, Father Ben.”

 

Ben palms at his cock lining it with her entrance. With a single thrust his cock is buried deep inside of Rey’s pussy. He hears her almost choke, he’s stretching her to a point Ben didn’t even know possible. He watches her shut her eyes. There must be a sting of pain he thinks.

 

He has been _blessed_.  

 

Ben holds his composure and brushes a hand over Rey’s cheek.

 

“Look at you, taking my cock so well.”

 

Through watered eyes Rey looks down to see where they are both joined. Seeing him inside of her floods Ben’s cock with her arousal all over again.

 

“Such a good girl, doing so well, so proud of you.”

 

He continues to praise her inching his hips back and forth just slightly.

 

“Oh, Father Ben...pl-please fuck me harder.” Rey whines softly.

 

Ben watches her, moving to kiss her lips softly. She has done so well he thinks.

 

He pulls out only to snap his hips hard into her. Over and over he fucks her, the skin on skin contact echoing throughout the church. He continues to praise her with every thrust, his hands on her breasts squeezing and kneading them in every direction.

 

“Such a good girl, you’re doing so good,” Ben is able to whisper through breathy moans.

 

He tilts his hips up into Rey, searching for the spot that will have her shaking and crying in pleasure. Her pants and squeals are hypnotic. When he feels the tip of his cock brushing just _right_ inside of her, Rey begins to feel that same bubbly feeling again.

 

“Can...can I cum Father, please?” Rey cries in desperation. Ben nods breathlessly, eyes transfixed on her bouncing tits.

 

“Yeah, yeah cum for me,” he almost fucking whimpers, holding her hips thrusting harder, harder, faster, faster.

 

Ben stretches his hand over her stomach pressing down slightly, his thumb vigorously rubbing her clit. Soon he feels the walls of her pussy fluttering and clamping down on his cock.

 

It is by far the greatest thing he has ever felt.

 

“Oh fuck!” Ben yells out as he shoots his cum deep inside of her womb. His orgasm has taken him by surprise, never has he felt so overwhelmed by one person before.

 

He lays a top of Rey panting deeply.

 

Their silence is blissful. Both kiss each other, their lips meeting tenderly. Ben drags his lips down across her collarbone and shoulder where he sinks his teeth ever so gently.

 

“Fa-Father Ben,” Rey starts. She’s still trying to catch her breath.

 

Bless her, he thinks.

 

“Can we do that again?” Rey asks, still as shy as she was the day they met. She stretches her body with a shiver. Ben looks up and grins at this wonderful, beautiful woman.

 

“Oh, my child. I’m never letting you go now. I’m going to take you home. Tie you to my bed and make you scream the Lord’s name many, many times.”

 

Rey brightens the room with her smile, sitting up as Ben steps away from the altar looking at her. Sweat glistens over her tanned skin. Her perky tits are so fucking mouth watering.

 

He’s going to have her for the rest of his days, if she’ll have him.

 

He’ll give her it all.

 

“Come on now. Let me show you how to worship a man, sweetheart.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just more filth (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to our sweet sweet friend Buni for jumping in an volunteering to beta this filth! We love you!!

Shaking the hands of his faithful brothers and sisters, Father Ben Solo watches his people taking their seats in the pews of his church. 

 

“Father Ben!” Turning on his heel, Ben is met by the town’s mayor Amilyn Holdo. “So lovely to see you.”

 

They greet with a handshake and a warm hug. She may be the mayor, but she’ll always be auntie Amilyn to him. 

 

“Good morning, Amilyn; a lovely day isn’t it?” Ben smiles, nodding to the clear blue sky above them. 

 

“Oh yes, we’ve been blessed with this weather recently.” 

 

They chit chat while other worshipers call their cheerful good mornings. 

 

“Oh Ben, before I forget,” Amilyn starts as they walk into the now packed church. “Last week’s charity drive at the orphanage was a huge success. I would love to thank your wife, is she around?” 

 

Ben lips form a tight smile. 

 

“Oh, I’m afraid not Amilyn. She wasn’t feeling like herself this morning, so I’ve told her to rest up. I suspect she is still sleeping, but I’ll be sure to pass on the message and get her to call you.”

 

“Oh, bless her. Pass on my wishes please.”

 

They say their goodbyes before Ben takes his place at the front of the church. He can’t help the grin that forms on his lips. 

 

Oh yes, his wife is certainly in bed, but she’s not unwell. 

 

She’s tied up by her wrists, bound to the wooden posts of their bed. She’s stripped naked and between her legs rests a vibrator. 

 

He sees Rey’s blissed out face in his mind and it makes his slacks tighten at once. Ben wonders how she must be coping. He’s been gone for over an hour now.

 

He places his phone on the podium, turning it on he opens the app that allows him to control the speed of the vibrator. 

 

_ Oh, she is going to hate me, _ he thinks to himself. The thought makes him chuckle then he speaks to his people. 

 

The sermon isn’t long, thankfully. Ben watches as the congregation slowly start to filter out into the front of the church, calling their thanks to him. Ben quietly sneaks out the back locking the doors. He is needed somewhere else. 

 

All the way home, he thinks of Rey. How she woke him up with her mouth wrapped around his cock. Ben thinks even after he came down her throat, he’s been hard ever since. His dirty little wife. 

 

He pulls into the driveway of his house, takes a minute to soak up the sun whilst walking up the driveway. Their home is modest, the driveway surrounded by blooming begonias that Rey planted herself. He sees the porch swing sway lightly in the breeze. Maybe they’ll have lunch and watch the surrounding fields. With a content sigh Ben walks into their home, locking the door behind him. 

 

Dropping his keys on the kitchen counter, Ben stays completely silent. It only takes a few moments before he can faintly hear his poor wife struggling from their bedroom.

 

"Oh God...fuck, I'm going to kill him!" she repeats over and over. 

 

Ben slowly walks up the staircase, careful not to make a single sound as climbs the wooden steps. 

 

He leans against the frame of the door to the bedroom, admiring how beautiful she looks.

 

Rey is dripping wet, cum staining their sheets. Her hands are tied above her head and the vibrator is still in its place, a low hum echoing in the room. 

 

"Look at you. My sweet girl all tied up." 

 

"Ben? Oh god Ben please please!" she begs already, whimpering for relief as he slowly, painfully walks to their bed.

 

She could have escaped at anytime. The knots around her wrists are loose enough for Rey to slip out of if she so needs. Their tried and tested method, but yet here she is, still bound and struggling. 

 

“Have you cum honey?” 

 

The buzz of the vibrator is loud, breaking the silence between them quite nicely. 

 

Rey nods and then shakes her head, moaning and yelling.

 

“Yes, I don’t know.. yes, Ben please it’s too much, please!”

 

Smiling, Ben takes his place at the edge of the bed. He’s so close to his wife, he can see the cum staining her golden thighs. The grey sheets of their bed are near black with her arousal staining the cotton. 

 

“Your cunt looks so pink and swollen,” he sighs unbuttoning the sleeves to his black shirt. 

 

Slowly, he pushes the sleeves up his arms until they are over his elbows. The vibrator still hums between her thighs. Ben shifts the head of it down to her slit and away from her clit where it has been pressed against for the last God knows how long. When Rey’s back arches and the vibrator rolls away from her, Ben gets a delicious view of her soaked slit, her cum slipping through her folds to her perineum.

 

"Oh sweetheart you look so beautiful. Just look at you." he speaks, softly dragging his finger through her soaking folds with a contented sigh. 

 

"Oh God, Ben please! Please let me cum, please I'm begging you!" Tears fall down her cheeks, her legs shaking as he moves his fingers up and down slowly. 

 

Ben smiles as he parts her folds. Leaning down, he balances himself on his elbows. He lets his tongue explore his sweet girl’s glistening cunt. The minute his tongue touches her soaking center he’s a goner. He slurps up as much of her sweet essences as he can. His tongue swirls around her clit, dipping into her core. His lips suckle her clit, letting his teeth graze against the overly sensitive bud. 

 

"Oh before...I...forget..." he mutters between each obscene slurps of her pussy. 

 

"Amilyn says thank you for your work...with the fundraiser...God, you taste  _ so _ good. I want you to cum all over my tongue sweetheart." He hums against her.

 

Rey nods into the plump pillows. 

 

“I’ll call her- oh  _ fuck _ , keep doing that-“ Ben has just started twirling his tongue around her clit, so gently it’s barely a touch. With her over sensitive body it’s just enough to push her to her orgasm, “-call Amilyn-  _ fuck fuck _ \- later,  _ there there there!”  _

 

Rey comes with a scream that echoes in Ben’s ears. He laps the cum that has gathered on her cunt and her thighs, humming appreciatively at her sweet taste. 

 

“My good girl.” 

 

Moving away from her, Ben seeks the still vibrating toy at the edge of their bed, switching it off to watch his wrecked wife. 

 

“Look at you,” he speaks, starting to unbutton his shirt and pulling the clerical collar away from his throat. 

 

“The sweet little wife of Father Ben.”

 

His slacks and shoes are off now so he only stands in his underwear. 

 

“Little do my sweet parish know the wife of the priest is at home, aching for my cock to be inside her.”

 

“They would think horrible...things about me, Father Ben.” She replies breathlessly. 

 

He smiles, climbing onto the bed before laying next to her. His cock stands at full attention, achingly hard and red begging for her. He reaches his hand over the bed, untying the soft nylon ropes he had bound her with. 

 

“Look at what you do to me,” he mutters, wrapping his hand around his cock and pumping it  slowly. “Can you be a good girl and help me?” 

 

Moving on shaky limbs, Rey sits up, not before Ben grabs her wrist and kisses the faint lines where the rope has been snug against her skin.

 

“Of course. Anything for my sweet husband.” Rey says with a smile that reminds Ben of the day they met. 

 

She kisses his chest, down his sculpted abs down to his cock. Rey softly kisses the head of his cock before grinning and softly opening her mouth to take him as deep as she can. 

 

Rey sputters slightly as she goes down, a line of spit drips down his hard cock and down to his balls. Her hand cups the soft flesh and starts to massage it softly and sweetly, bobbing up and down on his cock. 

 

“My God, sweet girl look at you,” he groans, watching his beautiful wife suck on his cock like a fucking lollipop.

 

They have been married nearly a year, and he has taken her countless times before their marriage, and double that since the day they exchanged vows, yet she still struggles to fit his cock in her mouth. 

 

Ben watches with fascination as she sucks him down. Drool pools at the corner of her lips, dripping to the bed while she moans around his cock. 

 

He pushes hair out of her face so he can see her in her entirety. He can’t help it, she’s so fucking good he needs to lift his hips to fuck her mouth. So wet and warm. 

 

When she gags around him Ben feels a flurry of butterflies in his stomach. It’s enough to set a chain reaction of shivers down his spine to the muscles on his thighs shaking. 

 

“C’mon, up you get. I’m not finishing in your mouth today, honey.” 

 

His huge hands clutch just below Rey armpits, lifting her with such little effort. It amazes her how wonderful her husband is, how fucking sexy and strong he is. Ben presses his lips to hers, their kiss is all tongue and teeth and he can taste the saltiness of his own cock on her tongue.

 

“How bad do you want me sweetheart?” he says as he brushes away the stray hair away from her face. His eyes never leave hers. 

 

“Please fuck me, Ben. Fuck me so hard into this bed I can’t walk straight. Give it to me.” She challenges him with a wild grin. Ben mirrors her grin, grabbing her face and kissing her. 

 

“Oh sweet girl.” 

 

He jumps on top of her, his cock in his hand aching to be inside of her already. He slowly rubs it through her dripping cunt, gathering enough slick for his cock to slide in with ease. 

 

“ _ Ben _ pl-“ she pauses as he pushes his length deep inside of her without warning. “Fuck!” She cries out burying her head into the pillows. 

 

“My God Rey, you are... _ fuck! _ Made for me! Look at how well you take my cock sweetheart.”

 

Sitting up on to his knees, Ben grips the inside of Rey’s thighs pulling them apart to watch his cock sinking into her heat over and over. 

 

“Fucking thought about this all morning, fucking my fucking wife while I gave that fucking sermon- _ fuck _ -“ he inhales deeply and reaches to twist a nipple of Rey’s between his fingers. 

 

“Got such a sweet cunt, best I ever fucking had. My best girl. My wife.” 

 

Ben pants and babbles filth above her. Can’t get enough of the way her inner walls hold him tight, he can barely thrust she’s so tight. His hands keep moving across her body, twisting and pulling at her nipples, dragging down her toned stomach to pull apart her pussy lips. She’s so pink there, so soft.

 

“Ben, Ben, feel  _ so  _ good.” She moans into the pillow by her head. His thrusts are heavenly and hard, and the way he pulls at her breasts send a thrill through her body. 

 

“Fuck Ben, I’m gonna cum,” she whines. He can feel her body preparing to release. The way her body trembles and how her voice quivers with need.

 

“Hold on sweet girl.” He stops for a moment, reaching over to grab the vibrator that had been torturing her previously. He turns it onto the highest setting before placing it on her clit. 

 

“Oh my god!” Rey blurts out. The stimulation is intense, it’s too much as she cries and shouts his name. Ben feels more and more slick flooding his cock with every thrust and buzz of the vibrator. Best fucking thing he ever bought. His thick cock continues to pound into her cunt, still able to stretch her out. 

 

“Cum with me sweetheart, c’mon,” He groans, his voice rumbles through their room.

 

Rey’s body goes slack, sinking into the mattress as Ben rams himself into her tiny cunt. She grasps the vibrator from Ben’s hands so he can grip on to her body and fuck her with every last bit of strength he has. 

 

Thank God their home is off into the countryside, no neighbours but sheep and chickens to hear their cries of ecstasy. The slapping of skin and the unholy curses mixed with the sinful sighs of pleasure only heard by them. 

 

“That’s it Rey, that’s it,” Ben pants. His eyes squeeze shut and he tilts his hips to pummel himself into her g-spot. 

 

One of God’s finest creations Ben marvels to himself. 

 

Ben feels her flood his cock with slick and cum. Her body stretches and shudders while the vibrator falls from her fingers as she rides the wave of her orgasm.

 

Curses fell from his lips as he feels her tight cunt flutter and squeeze around his cock. His hands hold her hips in place as he finishes deep inside of her, filling her to the brim with his spend. 

 

He collapses on top of her, both a sweaty heaving mess. Pulling his cock out of her, Ben moans and rolls off his wife and on his back. 

 

“You are so heavenly, Rey Solo. God, you are perfect.” He takes her hand, kissing her palm while he praises her. 

 

A few minutes pass before she rolls to her side, tracing her finger up and down his stomach. 

 

“Ready for round two, Father Ben? I think I have more sins I need to confess.”

 

“You are insatiable,” Ben mutters, rising to kiss between her breasts. His tongue laps up the sweat that has beaded on her skin. Her fingers weave through his dark hair. Ben recently had it cut, and although she can’t thread her fingers down to the nape of his neck, Rey can’t get over how handsome he looks with shorter hair. 

 

“You need to eat lunch,” he says. His eyes are shut, and his mouth wanders the expanse of her body. Sucking bruises below her breasts, while his fingers tickle below her ribcage to rest on her stomach. 

 

“You’re eating for two now honey,” he says, moving down the bed to kiss at her stomach lovingly. “When you’ve eaten, I’ll take you back to bed,” he kisses below her bellybutton, “promise.”

 

Rey smiles watching her husband. 

 

“Okay...” she strokes his hair, moving to cup his jaw. “When will we tell people?”

 

Ben is still nuzzling at her stomach, she has no bump yet. He can’t wait for her to show. Let people he know he did that, he filled her and put a baby in her. 

 

“You’ve past twelve weeks honey, but it’s up to you.” 

 

“Next sermon?” 

 

Ben smiles and nods. 

 

He thinks back to when they first met. When they would share smiles and smirks from across the church. He thinks to when he fingered her in the church pew. 

 

He has been blessed, truly.

 

“Next sermon,” he confirms.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos! Your support means the world!


End file.
